


All the Right Answers

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, FaceFucking, Gaslighting, Gentle to VERY Rough, Kidnapped, Manipulation, Mentions of Sterilisation, No Aftercare, Rape, Reprogramming, Torture by Water, mdom, psychological fuckery, recruited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: The new recruit has been here for six days now, and has been responding well to the first phase of training, up until today. You drop by at the end of the day to help her get back on track.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	All the Right Answers

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

[M4F] All the Right Answers [Script Offer] [Rape] [Doctor/Subject] [Gentle] to [Very Rough] [Mdom] [Kidnapped] [Recruited for Dark Operations] [Psychological Fuckery] [Torture by Water] [Gaslighting] [Reprogramming] [Degradation] [Facefucking] [Doggy Style] [No Aftercare] Mentions of [Sterilisation]

Hi! This time you're playing a wacko doctor at a training facility, who's chosen a new recruit for your team. She's being broken in, and you drop in at the end of the sixth day to help her along.

Your tone is confident and warm, even charming in the beginning. You turn very rough when you see she's not willing to obey without some extra force. At no point are you actually emotionally invested - she's just another recruit.

Any lines with [name] in them can be filled with your own name/alias, or can be ignored altogether, if you don't wanna~

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one! The sex scene's pretty short, so feel free to lay the moans on pretty thick~ 

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

((water being splashed periodically, the time between each splash is enough for a brief question to be asked and receiving a short answer))

(door opens, footsteps)

Hey, how is she? What question set is she on?

Number 5, okay, no progress from yesterday. Is she responding well?

“Some resistance”, huh? Damn. And this is despite managing some break throughs over the past few days, correct? I see.

(button click, tinny voice through a loudspeaker) Boys? Listen, it’s the end of the day, and she’s shaking like a leaf. Why don’t you all head out and I’ll wrap things up here, finish with the questions and send her off to her rooms. All right?

((end))

[chuckles] Yes, I’m serious. Now get on back to base, see if cook hasn’t got dinner ready.

(button click, voice back to normal) That means you lot too; good job today. I’ll go over the data later, see if any changes need to be made for tomorrow’s methods. I’d like to be with our subject alone now.

(shuffling, doors opening and closing)

(pouring water in glass) Warm and gentle, warm and gentle. [sigh] Here goes.

(door opens, tentative footsteps) Hi there. Hey, [comforting shushing] it’s okay, I have a towel here, I’m going to dry you off a little, okay? (towel rustling against hair, skin) [shh] It’s okay, nothing to worry about, I’m here. No more water for today.

Unless- are you thirsty? Ah- [realisation] Right, you aren’t used to me yet. That’s all right, you don’t have to speak to me if you don’t want to, you don’t even have to move, just- blink once if you want a drink, twice if not.

[pleased] Okay, here, I’ve got some here for you. Lift your chin up a little, there, just let me pour it in your mouth… Wow, you really are thirsty. Do you want another? No? Okay.

Oh, silly me, you must feel so uncomfortable, hanging from your wrists all day. (mechanical whirring, clanking of restraints) I can’t quite get you out of your restraints just yet, but I’ll set you on the ground so your legs can support your weight a little more.

How are those joints? Stiff, eh? Let me rub them a little for you, and your shoulders, too- I can’t imagine the strain they’re under. [chuckles] There, there. I’m here.

(pause) Oh, I’d never heard you speak before, I’ve only ever seen your pictures, but- you do have a lovely voice. Could you repeat that? A little louder, you weren’t too clear-

“Who am I”? Aw jeez, where are my manners? I’m Dr [name], I’m the head of operations. I also oversee the health and wellbeing of everyone here, so I apologise for not coming in to see you sooner. Been a bit busy.

But you *are* our first new recruit since the last project went bust, and one I scouted out myself, too. I’ve been very eager to see how you perform.

Now, now, there’s no need to look so frightened. While everything might hurt and seem very scary now, this is just the first part of your assimilation. Once you’re prepared here, we can move on to the training, and you can meet with the rest of the recruits.

[genuine] They haven’t seen a new face for over a year, I think they’ll be excited to meet you.  
How do those joints feel? Better? (pause) I’m glad. The sooner we can get you out of this preliminary phase of recruitment, the better. 

(pause) “What’s it for”? Well, you’ve never heard of us, otherwise that would mean we don’t do our jobs well enough. [chuckle] and since you’re not broken yet, there’s no use in telling you everything. 

But I guess some basics are fine. We are private contractors, working to pick up wayward women like yourself and give them a second chance. Once you’re properly broken, you’ll be trained in all sorts of skills like combat, stealth, killing, basic first aid, et cetera. 

(pause) Why? Well, this isn’t a vacation, sweetheart. You’ll be trained in those fields because that’s what you’ll be working as once you’re done with your training- depending on who requires our services. 

We cover everything from assassinations, undercover work, extraction of delicate items – essentially anything our employers refuse to get their hands dirty with. 

(pause) Come now, don’t be unreasonable. This is very rewarding work! What were you before, a lawyer? 

Breaking your back for a firm that, by the way, was about to lay you off – living in a dumpy apartment with a jobless boyfriend leaching your every hard-earned penny? What kind of a life is that?

Here, you have purpose. You’ll be trained mentally, physically, emotionally – until you become the ideal woman, the ideal human. 

You’ll have jobs with clear goals, and I can’t begin to describe the adrenaline and high that comes from work with such high risk involved.

You deserved better, and that’s why I took the initiative to get you away from your old life and let your start anew. This is what’s best for you.

Such contempt in those eyes! Haven’t I been the only one here who’s treated you nicely, who’s even deigned to treat you like an actual human being, rather than a thing? A little compassion would be nice. 

[tsk] Ah well. I guess we can work on that later. Moving on! Apparently you’ve made a regression in susceptibility today, but I’d like to see evidence of that for myself. I’ll be asking you some questions my colleagues have taught you since you came here, and I expect only right answers.

Let’s begin with an easy one.

What’s 2 + 2?

[disapproving] No, sweetheart, you learned this already. Two and two make five, not four. It’s simple. I know I said no more water today, but if you continue being stubborn, I’ll have to find another way to help the information stick. Again.

What’s 2 + 2?

[tsk] It seems you’ve taken my kindness for granted. I don’t think you’d be this defiant with my colleagues, with the threat of some cold water, would you? You’ve mistaken my respect for you for weakness.

(mechanical whirring, clanking of restraints) On your knees now, before I make these restraints pull so hard on your limbs that they’re torn clean off your torso.

Good little recruit. Right now, we have two problems. The first, is that you’re being stubborn on purpose, and rejecting all our efforts in re-education so far. 

The second, is that you’ve been hanging naked from these shackles, legs spread wide, nipples hard from the cold. And I’m only a man – I can admit that it’s had an effect on me.

So I think I have an idea that could solve both of these issues. 

(belt, zipper) I am going to shove my thick, aching cock all the way down your throat, and I will ask you your questions. When I let you up for air, you are to give me the answers I expect to hear. 

If I feel even the barest pressure from your teeth, I’ll bring my boys back in and they will douse you in what I’ll make sure is *ice cold* water until the Sun goes down tomorrow, with no breaks. Nothing to drink, no meals, no going back to the warm, comfy room we’ve graciously given you.

Do you understand? (pause) Look as hateful as you want, but you better nod if you understand.  
Good. Hold your mouth open.

((deepthroat noises))

[groans] There we go, all the way touching the back of your throat. Now, for the third time- what is 2 + 2?

Hold it some more, just a little more. Okay, come up now, breathe. What’s your answer?

[disapproving] Fine then. We’ll just have to go again.

All the way in, nice and deep like this, feel me thrust into your mouth. I’m going to keep this going until I can feel that you’re ready to behave, and for your sake, I hope that doesn’t take all too long. 

(restraints rattling) No, not yet, you’re not ready to be good yet. You’re choking, but it’s not enough, though that does feel phenomenal. Just hold it in a little longer, it’s what you need, sweetheart.

[pleased] There, there’s that full-body spasm, okay- what’s 2 + 2?

All right, breathe, breathe, bring that air in your lungs. Tell me your answer. (pause) Very good! Five, just like we taught you. 

Again.

Your mouth is so receptive, even though I know that boyfriend of yours is nowhere near as big as I am. [chuckles] Good thing you’ll never see him again.

Ooh, I love seeing those tears streaming down your cheeks. Such a pretty girl.

Just a little longer, need to see that fear flash in your eyes… There. Next question: If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, did it make a sound?

Come up, breathe in now, that’s it. Answer?

Good, it doesn’t. When you’re out there on a job, all that matters is doing it cleanly without getting caught. If you have to make noise but you do it without anyone hearing, you’re as good as silent.

Open your mouth again. (pause) [laughs] You think you can shake your head at me? No offense, but you’re tied up, on your knees, in a training facility in the middle of the desert. One of the coyotes out there has more power over me than you do.

Now open up, and take my cock in your goddamn mouth.

Good girl, all the way to the back. And I’ll just pinch your nose, wanna really feel you gag on my dick. [groans] There we fuckin’ go, God that feels amazing.

That’s for shaking your head at me and being a bad recruit. As far as you’re concerned, my words are gospel, and my orders are to be followed without question. 

(restraints rattling) [moans] Your mouth feels so good, sweetheart. Look at how the blood’s drained from your face.

Third question, and this is a new one, but I suspect you’ll know what I want to hear. 

If you’re naked like a slut, and you’re getting facefucked by a stranger like a slut, then what does that make you?

Breathe. [excited] Ooh, that one was very intense, wasn’t it? Got you coughing pretty hard. What’s your answer?

[pleased] That’s right, you’re a slut! You’re already much more susceptible now, I’m very pleased. This next one will be the last one, and I’ll help you with the answer: 

It’s “Because you’re Dr [Name]’s // my dirty, little slut”.

Got that? Good. Open up now.

Mm, your mouth’s so nice and warm, this is exactly what I needed. Unlock your jaw, you can do it, I’m gonna go deeper. I want to see your neck distend from the head of my cock.

[gruff] Unlock your fucking jaw, now. [groans] There you go, holy fuck that’s so good. That’s it, choke around me like a good little cocksucker. You’re making me so proud.

This one’s a riddle, I suppose, but it should be easy – I’ve given you the answer, after all. 

At this moment, you aren’t a career woman. You are not a functioning member of society. You aren’t even a proper recruit yet, and yet we still board and feed you. Why?

Oh I know it hurts, that’s okay, you can take it. Ready to answer?

((end))

Okay, come up now. In and out, that’s good, just breathe for me. Tell me, why do we keep you even though you’re a burden?

[pleased] Oh, very, very good! So obedient now, so submissive, and all you needed was the correct type of motivation. I’m very proud of you.

[tender] Let me stroke your cheek, look up at me. Look up at me. Oh- your eyes are beautiful, all wet with tears… and you’re leaning into my touch.

Poor girl – it’s been so long since someone’s touched you gently, hasn’t it? I suppose my boys haven’t exactly tossed you around, you don’t look bruised- but they haven’t been so tender, either, have they?

Aw, that’s okay, I’m here now. Just feel me caress your hair and face, you did such a good job! I couldn’t be happier. And this means that you’ll be good for my colleagues tomorrow, right?

[proud] Good girl. I think you’ll shape up to be rather a brilliant recruit, indeed. In fact, for your obedience, I think you deserve a reward.

Do you want me to fuck you?

Oh, look at how your eyes light up! You’ve well and truly let your submissive side come out, that makes me so happy. And you lubed my cock up so well with all that spit! Let me reach down and check something-

Ah, you’re positively *dripping* down your thighs, you’re so wet! All from a cock in your mouth and my hands on your skin. Such a good little slut.

Let me kneel down behind you- [grunts] There, I can even see the puddle forming on the floor under you from here. You’re so excited for this.

Push your ass back a little, baby, let me get right- in there-

[groans] Fuck, you’re even tighter than I expected, holy shit- God you feel incredible.

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

I knew you’d be a promising recruit from the moment I first posted my men to observe you, but you’re truly exceeding all expectations. I think you’ll find yourself very happy here.

You aren’t like the others – there’s a delicate balance between self-assuredness and your inherent need for submission that will make you a treat to train, and a brilliant agent out there in the field. I can’t wait to see you flourish under our care.

And I’ve fucked a fair few of them, well, most of them- but none of those girls- [groans] none of them feel as good as you, baby, so fucking tight for me, and so loud, too.

You like this, huh? You’re so desperate for any human touch you enjoy me using you, raping your mouth and cunt so hard like this?

Fucking into you nice and deep, making your shackles rattle with every thrust. [moans] Your throat felt so good, too, God, I- [chuckle] I’m not sure how long I’m gonna last.

Let me reach around and get that clit-

[groans] Aw, fuck, sweetheart, you *really* like that, huh? Clamping down on my cock so good like that, mm. I love it.

Are you gonna cum for me? Gonna cum from getting your throat and pussy bruised by a stranger? Getting raped just feels that good, doesn’t it?

Go on, you can cum for me, be a good little slut and cum all over my cock-

[groans] Fuck yes, that’s a *good* slut, oh my God. You’re clenching so- tight- I’m going to cum inside you, okay? Want you to feel how proud I am of you-

[orgasm] Ohhhh God, take it, take all my cum fucking flooding your cunt, squeeze all of it out of my cock. Holy shit. 

((end))

[breathless] Oh my God, that was amazing. Turn around, look at me, give me a kiss. (kiss) I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well. Such a good slut, so obedient. We’ll make a star recruit of you yet.

Hm? (pause) No, I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold you. I have pressing matters to attend to, and you need to learn how to deal with extreme emotional highs and lows.

I will, however, carry you back to your room, since I don’t think your legs are up to the job. And on the way there, you can cling to me, and I’ll give you as many kisses as you want, because I’m so proud of you. Doesn’t that sound nice?

[pleased] Good. (kiss) My good little recruit. If you’re an extra good slut for me, I’ll bump your sterilisation up in the calendar so we can have as much fun as we want. 

Now let’s get these restraints…


End file.
